


Kara's Biggest Secret

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex didn't need to know that, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, F/F, Gen, Humor, Kara is Different, Now with fixed Categories! Whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Alex gets traumatized while helping Kara clean up her apartment by having a box full of 'toys' drop on her head.





	Kara's Biggest Secret

“Alex, I'm glad you're here to help clean up my apartment. I don't do it that often. Which is funny since I have Super Speed.” Kara grinned.

“That's because it's not messed up enough to clean it that often.” Alex smiled. “Today though, it does look like it's been a long time since it's been cleaned.”  
She walked over to a closet and opened it up. “I'm surprised Lena isn't hiding in here!” She grinned.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Lena is not in the closet!”  
Alex smirked. “Okay, so, this closet looks clean enough to hold a bit of storage. Hmm. Let me get rid of this large box on the top shelf.” She reached up and tugged on the box. “Wow. This is really jammed in here!” 

“That's what she said!” Kara giggled.

Alex groaned. “Stop doing Weed Kryptonite.”  
“No.” Kara grinned.

Alex stumbled back slightly as the box came loose. She fell down and the box fell down on top of her. All the objects in the box fell down all over her. It took her a moment to recognize them. “Kara. Can you please tell me why you have a box of Dragon Dildos in your apartment!?! Also, half of them look like they've been melted by extreme heat!” 

Kara blushed furiously. “I can explain!”

“Yeah, I don't even want to know why you have them here!” Alex groaned. “Ew.”

“Alex!” Kara blushed again.  
Alex stood up a moment later and shivered. “Okay, I'm going to leave and go take a Bio-hazard shower.”

“Alex! I am not made of Botulism!” Kara yelped.

“I'm glad. Look, you, and Lena, whatever you two do. It's cool.” Alex groaned and fled the apartment.

&^&

“Lena! I messed up!” Kara groaned and hugged Lena after landing at Lena's apartment off the balcony.

Lena grinned. “How did you mess up?”  
“Alex found that box of toys because they fell on her.” Kara frowned.

Lena laughed. “Poor Alex.”  
“She's traumatized!” Kara groaned.

“It's okay. I'm sure your sister will stop being scared senseless because you are not naïve and innocent.” Lena grinned.

“Alex knows I'm not innocent.” Kara pouted.  
“Sure, Kara.” Lena grinned.

“She went to go take a Bio-Hazard shower.” Kara frowned.

Lena giggled. “Oh, Kara, your sister is pretty wild.” 

“I can't believe this happened. She's never going to forgive me.” Kara groaned.

“Because you can melt sex toys by friction?” Lena grinned.

Kara groaned. “I wish that was the problem.”

&^&

“Alex, please talk to me again.” Kara spoke.  
Alex groaned and looked around her lab at the DEO. “Kara. What you do in the privacy of your own home is your own business.” 

“I didn't mean to freak you out!” Kara groaned.

Alex frowned. “I'll recover sometime in the future. I hope."

"Alex!" Kara groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> What? I can't blame drugs for this.  
> I've just pictured this in my mind for a long time now.  
> Kara feels more comfortable with the old adage of Go big or go home. :)
> 
> Also, yes, Alex totally did not need to see that.


End file.
